The Forbidden Door
by francheli26
Summary: It's just a boring, old town for Mari. But when a mysterious doll is given to her by a little raposa, her adventure begins. This is more of a Drawn to Life fanfic than a Coraline fanfic.


Mari's POV

_This is so boring_, I thought as my dad's car past through an old faded sign that read:

_Rapoville_

"Here we are Mari," my dad said as we drove to our new house. It was old, the green color of the tiles on the roof was faded, and the doors looked like it couldn't stand one more push, or in other words, open the door and it'll break. "Mari, why don't you begin unpacking, while I sign the paperwork, "he said. "What paper-"I stopped as soon as I saw the pile of paperwork on dad's desk. _Yikes_, I thought as I headed to my new room. This is the worst room any kid would have in there life. There were cracks in the ceiling, and it looked so old. My bed was already there and fortunately, there was a closet and a book shelf. I put my old dolls and books on the shelves, and put my clothes in the closet. I also found some strings and paper clips. These will liven my room up a bit, I thought as I put little butterfly decorations on the paper clips and clipped them on the strings. I clipped it to the wooden frame on my bed where a curtain was supposed to be, but since dad started to try to save some more money, we couldn't buy that lovely white curtain that I've always wanted. As soon as I finished, I went downstairs to my dad. "Dad, what should I do? Well, actually, what can I do in this boring, old village?" I asked him. "Go meet your neighbors, explore the village, find some kids and play with them. Write a list of stuff. Just let me finish this," he said busily as he went back to his paperwork. I looked at my neighbor's house as soon as I went outside. I took out my note pad and my pencil and rang the doorbell. A lady appeared, along with a little girl. "Oh my gosh, you must be the new neighbor!" she exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Cindi," said the little girl. "Hi, I'm Cindi's mom. If you need anything at all, a tour guide, a counselor, a fortuneteller, or even just a friend, I'll help you ok?" The lady asked. "Actually, I was wondering if there would be anything special about this town," I asked. "You mean the well?" Cindi asked. "Where is it?" I asked. "Northwest of the town, with the entrance being north," Cindi's mom said. "Thank you," I said politely. _Now off to the well_, I thought. I followed the directions that Cindi's mom gave me, but there was no well. "Where's the well?" I asked myself. "You're about to fall in it," a voice said. Startled, I went forward, and then turned around. A boy, who had brown hair ,looked like he was the same age as me and a little bit taller than me, wearing blue goggles , a red scarf with a bell ,and a blue shirt, both light blue and regular blue, was in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name is Jowee," he said holding his hand out for me to shake it. "My name is Mari," I said, shaking his hand. "You must be the new neighbor. My dad owns that apartment you live in," he said. "Hey, my dad said that you had a sister while we were driving here. Do you have one?" I asked him. "She's standing right next to you," he said. "Ahh," I squealed, startled by the sight of a girl standing right next to me. She had blonde hair and a green dress. She looked confused. "Why is she scared Jowee?" she asked. "She had no idea that you were there, Heather," he said. "Umm, do any of you two know something cool, or special in the village?" I asked them. "You mean like the little door in our house?" Heather asked. "Heather! You're not supposed to tell anyone! It could lead us into great danger! Dad is gonna be so mad if he finds out that I let you tell someone about that!" Jowee said, furiously. Not wanting to be part of a fight, I went back to my house.

…………………………………

"Hey, Mari! Some kid left this on the doorsteps for you." My dad said giving me something wrapped in a newspaper. There was a note with it that read:

Hey, Mari!

Look what I found in my dad's 'sacred' trunk.

Look familiar?

Your new neighbor,

Heather

P.S. DON'T TELL JOWEE OR MY DAD.

P.S.S. There's a key with this.

I opened the newpaper package and inside was a little doll of me. Can you believe that? It seriously looked like me! But why?


End file.
